Taken Under the Wing
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: An immortal ghost-like owl knight comes across a beautifully young merman prince(who is also immortal), and takes him into his castle to take care of him. As this happens, strange memories of a past life begin to occur. Will they remember who they once were? Gokaiger Fanfic. Damaras/Wals Gil. Rated M for later chapters.


**"Taken Under the Wing"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai.**_

_**Summary: An immortal ghost-like owl knight comes across a beautifully young merman prince(who is also immortal), and takes him into his castle to take care of him. As this happens, strange memories of a past life begin to occur. Will they remember who they once were? If so, can the owl knight be brave enough to express love towards his prince? And will the merman prince ever feel the same way about his knight? AU. Gokaiger Fanfic. BaraSeme/BishounenUke. Damaras/Wals Gil. AnthroGhostOwlKnight/AnthroMermanPrince. Yaoi Fairytale. Not for those that are against boys' love. Rated M for later chapters. **_

_**Author's Note: This fanfic was inspired by "The Little Mermaid", "Lolita", "My Little Dashie", and "Somewhere in Time".**_

_**Warning: Contains softcore yaoi, a lemon, and M-preg.**_

_**Setting: The flashbacks will be set during and before Gokaiger. While the rest of the fanfic will be set in a faraway mystical land that is themed between 19-Century and Medieval Times. **_

Chapter One: Tragic Separation, Reincarnated Reunion

_Flashback:_

_ Damaras walked through the wreckage of the once powerful Great Wals as he searched desperately for Wals Gil. He personally had gone down there to see if the prince had survived the crash, hoping that his Excellency is alright. Sparks were flying everywhere. Torn wires were hanging all over. Endless pile of rumble and debris covered the streets. The damages here are very severe. Nothing could possibly survived an attack that can caused this kind of damage. But he was too much in denial to see it._

_ He devoted his entire life to serve and protect the prince. He was always been there for him since the prince was a mere child. Even now, he was still loyal to him towards this very day, despite how badly the prince treats him sometimes. Though he goes behind the young prince's back, he only did it to assure victory for the prince and his invasion. _

_ He was aware that the others of the court think of his prince as a fool, but he does not agree with them. For someone who knows the young prince most of his life, Damaras knew that the Prince Wals Gil always have good ideas, and is always determined to live up to his father's expectations. But didn't always know how to execute those ideas. And he has a habit of freezing under pressure. Not to mention the constant paranoia of failing his father._

_ That's why Damaras was so uncertain when the Emperor Akudos Gill told him that it would be Wals Gil who will lead the second invasion of Earth. He was... afraid... afraid that something would go horribly go wrong and cost the young prince his life. There is not a single day that Damaras wouldn't worry about the safety and welfare of his prince. Today was now the day that his worst fears came to life. _

_ What would the emperor do when word got out that his one and only son got killed by there so-called space pirates? Will he held Damaras accountable of his son's death? Will Damaras lose his rank because of this? Will he even become be-headed for failing to protect the heir to the Zangyack throne?_

_ The fact of losing one's job (or even their life) would be a major concern to anyone. But none of that matters to Damaras. Nothing else matters anymore! All that matters was his fragile prince..._

_**Please let him be OK. **Damaras thought as he got closer and closer towards the location where his prince might be. **Please, for the love of God, let his Excellency be OK! **_

_ But when he got there, he.. found the young prince deceased. Dead.. gone forever... completely removed from this world. His body burned to a crisp, his flawless skin no longer silver. His blue-colored blood oozing from his fatal wounds, staining his now ruined royal clothes. His sparkling snow white perfectly-groomed hair was now messy and covered in ashes. And his eyes... his beautiful, beautiful eyes... no longer filled with a bright blue light but filled with a black void of darkness. _

_ Damaras fell on his knees in disbelief as both rage and grief begin to overwhelm him. _

"_...Your Excellency..." He managed to muttered as tears started forming in his eyes. "...no... no... this can't be..."_

_ He placed one hand upon the prince's face, staring deep into those now soulless eyes with pain and regret. Then he gently took the young prince's lifeless corpse into his arms as he embraced him for what seemed like an eternity, crying silently upon the prince's chest as he cradled him. _

"_I-I'm so sorry, Wals Gil-sama." He whispered through soft sobs as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Forgive me."_

**XXXX**

Flashback Ended:

The owl knight finally awoke from his long slumber with sweat pouring down from his forehead, snapping back into the sweet comforts of reality and away from that god-awful nightmare. He checked his surroundings to see where he was. He was at the apple orchard near his castle on the hill, where the long river gently flow through the orchard like a snake. The sun was shining among clear blue skies as it slowly set down upon the valley, bringing in shades of purple and orange as the sky of day slowly turned into the sky of night. The leaves were changing into their Autumn colors. The apples were ripe and ready to be harvested. And the waters of the river was glistening in the sunlight as it swiftly roamed amongst the rocks of the shore.

He also found himself sitting under one of the apple trees. Probably thought it was a wise choice to rest at a place where an apple could fall off the tree and knock you out cold. The owl knight chuckled at this as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. It's just one foolish mistake. A mistake that will never be made again in the future.

The owl knight rose from his seat under the apple tree as he walked towards the river bank. He kneel down on one knee as he scooped some cold water with both hands and splashed it upon his face. Once the waters of the river settled, the owl knight could see his own reflection. He was tall and muscular owl (anthro). A bronze-colored owl laced with gold and crimson. He had a beak that has the color of gold. His large wings trimmed with crimson feathers. A small patch of golden feathers on his chest. Crimson feathers on his thighs, legs, and on the sides of his masculine waist. Golden feathers on his hands, back, and around the edges of his head. He wields a jewel-crested sword that will never be stained with blood even when used on the battlefield, and a jewel-crested shield that will never be broken no matter what force strikes it. He has golden bird-like talons for claws. His bronze owl feet are highly decorated with crimson. And he has such bright, golden eyes.

His name is Damaras. Sir Damaras to be exact. He served his days as a knight longer then anyone else. Despite being a knight for so long, he has never not once aged for a bit. That's because he is immortal, and he's a thousand years old! You see, a long time ago, he was one of the king's most greatest knights. Brave, strong, and very trustworthy. There was not a single thing that can withstand him. Til he was killed in battle while saving one of his comrades. But his good deed did not go unrewarded. He was given eternal life by a divine power, but will remain half ghost all throughout time. Since then, he lived alone in his castle, keeping himself away from the rest of the world and it's living residents who fear the dead. His comrades died of old age, his loving wife passed away from illness, and there's a new king on the throne. Now all that was left to accompany this ghostly immortal are his sword and shield. Still... it would be nice to have someone around to talk to. Maybe even a close friend of sorts.

_I should be returning home soon. _He thought as he stood up on his feet. _It's almost near dusk. The same time the creatures of the night begin lurking around these lands. _

The owl knight begin walking down the shores of the river as he slowly made his way back to his castle. He was almost to the dirt path that will lead him straight home when he stumbled upon a very odd-looking sight. There were a trail of apples that lead way further down the river shore, all of them eaten to the core. The bite marks on each apple look like they were ripped apart by razor-sharp teeth. The rocks among the shores of the river and the bark of the apple trees from the orchard look like they were clawed up by extremely sharp nails. And there seems to be a very strong fishy smell that hangs in the air.

What kind of beast could have caused this mess? There hasn't been any animal living in this apple orchard for many, many years. No creature on earth would ever make that kind of a mess as disastrous as this. Well... except for that pesky boar that kept on raiding the farmer's crops... cost the entire kingdom a plentiful harvest... But rest ashore, Sir Damaras had slay the wretched beast by the order of the king years ago. However, this is different. _Much _different. Some might even call it "very bizarre" if they ever saw the creature that did this... or lived to tell the tale. Someone, or something, is trying to consume all the apples in the orchard. And Damaras was aiming to get to the bottom of this.

He started following the trail of apple cores, going further and further down the river shore. He followed the trail half-way through the apple orchard as the stench of rotting fish illuminates the place like a blinding fog. The smell was so awful that some of the smaller plants within the grass begin to wilt away. As he followed the long trail of apple cores along the shore, the owl knight noticed some fish that look like they have been eaten alive by some malicious creature, leaving nothing but the head and skeleton.

_What a revolting sight! _Sir Damaras thought as he continued to follow the trail of apple cores and dead fish further down the rocky shores, preparing to grab hold of his sword in order to defend himself with it. _Who ever did this must have had a fierce appetite. I better take extra precaution when approaching this brutal creature. _

He stopped in his tracks to find a silver underwater creature covered in silver fish-like scales and laced with sapphire fish-like fins resting upon some big boulders, soaking in the sun's rays. Now is the chance to slay this killer beast before it hurts anything else. The owl knight slowly pulled out his sword as he quietly approached the fishy creature. Single step... by... single step. He climb the boulders in complete silence as he sneak up on the creature from behind. He draws his sword out, and aims to strike a fatal blow. But immediately stop himself when realization struck him like a lightning bolt. This... this creature... it wasn't like any other creature he has ever seen before... nor was it any beast that he has slay in his knightly days... it was... a merman!

An actual merman. A real... live... breathing merman. A very beautiful, shining merman sleeping so peacefully among the giant boulders. His silvery fish-like scales covered in golden glitters. He had a long sea-serpent-like tail with a large fan-like sapphire-colored fin on the end. Sapphire fish-like fins on his elf-like ears, his ankles, a V-shaped one on his forehead, his hands, his feet, his legs, his arms, his shoulders, large ones on his thighs, his back, his elbows, and down his sea-serpent-like tail. Sparkling, snow-white hair that is long enough to touch his shoulders. Shark-like talons for claws. He also had a beautifully-slim body. Fish gills on his neck and on both sides of his waist. He wore exotic golden jewelry with pearls. And he look young enough to be eighteen years old.

From how elegant and royal the merman looks, he might as well be a prince.

Sir Damaras kneel down a little to have a closer look at the merman prince. He stare at him in utter shock and disbelief as he gently stroke the sleeping merman's left side, feeling his wet scales against his dry feathers. This... is... impossible... There's not a single... logical... physical... or spiritual way that a creature of such majestic beauty could be doing here in this dark and cruel world.

Who is this merman? Where is he from? _Why_ is he here? What brought him away from his underwater sea home?

So many questions ran through the owl knight's mind as he marvel at this wondrous sight before him, admiring every beautiful detail of the young merman prince. He begin stroking the merman's head a bit as he ran his fingers through all that gorgeous hair. He couldn't help but feel extremely joyful about this.

He never thought that something this amazing could happen to him. He had heard many stories of merfolk when he was a child, and he has been doing some research about them since he was a teenager. He always wanted to see either a mermaid or a merman for as long as he could remember. And now, right before his very eyes, there was this beautiful and young merman prince resting upon these giant boulders.

The merman was a image of everlasting youth and beauty. Nothing could even come close to being compared to a creature this beautiful. His fish-like scales glistening in the sunlight. His hair blowing in the Autumn wind. His tail swooshing back and forth amongst the wet rocks. He even looks so lovely when he's sleeping. Blissfully snugged in silence of nature without a care in the world. Almost like an angel fallen from heaven.

The merman's remarkable beauty and elegant features brought a smile to Damaras' face. He hasn't smiled like this for a very long time. It's been almost five-hundred years since he made a smile. The time when he first met his wife, fell in love with her, and happily wedded her. She was very beautiful, and so kind-heart too. Her feathers were in shades of green and blue. Her beak and talons shine like diamonds. Her voice of sounding as sweet as a humming bird's. Deep, blue cheerful eyes and supporting words that can brighten your spirits up when you're down. And she was never the one to abandon a friend.

Damaras loved the princess peacock very much, and she always loved him back in return. Their love for each other was stronger then anything. They've been through some hardships in the past, but no matter what the world could throw at them, they were very happy together. They hope to start a family together soon, but then an unexpected tragedy occur. There were some complications during the pregnancy, and it ended up killing both his wife and his unborn child. This brought nothing but pain and sorrow to the poor owl knight. His one true love has died, and with her, so did their first born child. He was filled with mixed emotions of misery and angst. No one could have ever felt this much suffering as he had.

After losing something that was so precious to him, Damaras never smiled again. Ever... until now... All it took to revive the owl knight's happiness that has been dead for many years was this young merman prince. But why?

He was so enchanted by this undersea beauty that he didn't noticed one of his feathers falling off.

It landed gently upon the merman prince's nose, the slightest tickle from the feather causing him to slowly awake. Damaras took a few steps back as he watched the merman woke up, both excited and nervous at the same time. The merman prince yawned a bit as the yawn showed off his shark-like fangs. He then slowly open his big, glowing blue eyes as he searched everything around him before noticing this ghostly warrior that is looking at him with awe. He steadily sit up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then he turned himself around as he sat on his knees and stare back at the owl knight out of curiosity and wonder, tilting his head to the side.

The merman's bright blue eyes and angelic face brought endless streams of tears to Damaras. He wasn't crying out of sorrow, but out of joy. As if he was reunited with a long lost friend. Someone who he deeply cared about. Someone who he has sworn to protect. Someone who he couldn't live without. Someone who he truly loved. But how? He has never met this merman before. Nor has he ever known of the merman's existence. But for some reason, the merman was strikingly familiar. He looked exactly like that mysterious alien prince that Sir Damaras has kept seeing in his dreams (including that nightmare he had earlier). Could these dreams have anything to do with this merman?

After a long silence, Damaras finally have the courage to speak to the young merman prince.

"Good evening, your esteemed excellency." The owl knight said as he made a polite half bow, showing a sign of respect to the merman's royalty. "I am Sir Damaras, owner and protector of these lands. Might I ask for your name?"

The merman prince didn't respond back. He just stare at him with those bright, glowing eyes. This was making the owl knight very uncomfortable. So he quickly changed the subject.

"Ummmm... so..." Damaras said as he cleared his throat. "Would you like to tell me what you're doing here, young prince? Have you come here simply for a bite to eat? You seem to like to eat apples a lot more then you like to eat fish. That I find very unusual for a creature of the deep such as yourself."

The merman prince gave him an angry glare for that comment, growling at him viciously for a while.

_Now look what my foolish self has done. _Sir Damaras thought as he felt bad for what he say. _I didn't mean to offend him in any way. I just meant that it was very cute that he likes apples so much. I'm __**really **__not that good with words. _

When the owl knight was about to apologized, the merman prince firmly grabbed him by the face and roughly pulled him forward. Their eyes stare into one another as their lips were a few inches away from each other. The young merman prince begin wiping all the owl knight's tears away with his sea-serpent-like tongue, salty drop by salty drop. A small pink blush creep across the bronze feathers upon Damaras' cheeks as he watched the merman drink up his tears. Then, without warning, the merman prince gave the owl knight a quick and tender kiss before pushing him away, licking his lips clean of the tears. Sir Damaras was stunned by all this, his blush growing brighter and bigger then before. He can't believe that he was kissed by a merman. A merman who he has just met. It felt odd, but at the same time, it felt _g_ood. And somewhat familiar.

He finally gain back his self-control when he noticed something heart-wrenching. The merman prince was shivering in the cold, trying to embrace himself with his arms and tail to get warm. That was no surprise. It is mid-Autumn, and it always get cold early around this time of year.

Sir Damaras had no idea what to do at this point. He can't just leave the poor creature here to freeze to death. Should he drop him off to the vet at the nearest town? No! No! No! That would be a stupid idea! They'll probably send him off somewhere to get experimented on or worse. Maybe he can fly him back to the ocean? No! No! No! That will never work! Besides, he might end up being captured and made into a full course meal by a band of ruthless pirates. Perhaps he can take him to someone who knows about merfolk? No! No! No! There's not even a single person in the world who believes in merfolk as much as Damaras does! If anyone else saw the merman prince, they'll might send him to one of those freak shows to get abused and neglected. There really was no other choice except...

After the owl knight saw the merman prince shiver again, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

_That's it! _Sir Damaras thought as he cringed at the sad sight before him. _I can't take it anymore! I have to do something. I'll never forgive myself if I don't. I must take him back to my castle where he'll be safe and warm. _

He reached down to pick the merman prince up, using his wings to shield him from the cold. Only response he got was fear. The frighten merman prince quickly back away from the owl knight as his eyes widened in horror, unsure of what the owl knight is going to do to him after what he just did. Damaras tried to pick him up again as he assure him that he isn't going to hurt him, but the merman prince hissed at him threateningly as he tried to bite the owl knight's hand off. Damaras scolded the merman prince as he tried to pick him up for the third time. The merman prince growled viciously and try to slash his claws at the owl knight to get him to stay away. But spun around and fell backwards in the process. Sir Damaras quickly caught the falling merman on time as his wings covered the merman prince up. The merman prince squirmed a bit as he tried to free himself from the owl knight's grasp. But then he finally settled down as the warmth from the owl knight's body begin to surround him completely.

"Don't worry, young prince, everything's alright." Damaras said as he smiled once more, the merman prince giving him a confused look. "I mean you no harm. It's just that you'll catch a severe cold if you stay out here in this weather any longer. Plus it's not safe around here at night. Allow me to escort you to my castle. I'll give you food, shelter, and anything else you need or desire. I promise I'll take real good care of you if you'll let me."

The merman prince blushed a bright shade of blue on his silver fish-like scales as he couldn't help but admire the owl knight for his kindness, and his _very_ masculine body. He made himself comfortable underneath the owl's wings as he made a soft yawn. Then he spoke as he revealed his heavenly melodic voice.

"Thank you, dear knight." He said as he slowly fell back to sleep. "I would like that very much."

_And that's the end of Chapter One! ;) I hope you guys will enjoy this shipping as much as I do. Damaras and Wals Gil are just so cute together! :D I will sure to continue this story in the next chapter. Til then, have a great Summer! "Meow!" X3_


End file.
